Teen Titans meet Phoenix
by Sakeydo Uzumaki- Kame Roujnin
Summary: Raven always felt like the odd one out even if no one noticed,and just when shes use to being alone and keeping her emotions locked away she meets someone from Azerath that turns her world upside down and she dosent know what to feel.Raven OC romance
1. The new guy in town

Teen Titan meets Phoenix

In the giant T shaped tower everyone knew some of the cities greatest teenaged hero's lived, but even the greatest heroes have there…well see for yourself.

"I can't believe gizmo downloaded super monkeys four on to my hard drive, I'm going to be eating bananas for weeks." Cyborg screamed as Beast boy morphed into a cat and quietly tip toed away, until he bumped into Robins steel toed foot,

"Beast boy, didn't I hear you say you got the latest version of super monkeys four?" Robin said with his mask shifting into an accusing look.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time beast boy?" Raven said while meditating over the sofa, with one eye open to look at best boy morph out of a cat.

"Oh come on guys you have to try this game…" A giant bald shadow appeared on the floor in front of beast boy.

"BEAST BOY!" star fire shrieked as Cyborg's yell made the windows rattle and birds out side fly off,

"When I get done kicking your butt even your animal butts are going to hurt!" Cyborg screamed as his head turned chibi and his red eye was glowing red hot. Suddenly in the middle of Cyborg strangling a green gorilla and Robin trying to both control Cyborg and explain what was going on to Starfire Raven was about to phase into her room when, the tower started flashing red light and an alarm sounded off through out the tower,

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled as Cyborg arm turned into a glowing cannon and Starfire eyes turned bright green, Robin ran off only to appear minutes later on his red motor cycle and Ravens black energy turned into a black raven flying across the city accompanied by a orange flying girl with glowing green hands. Underneath them with Robin was a white and blue car zooming through the streets so fast the red headlight glow streaked on each pin tight turn; the only team member left was a green crow slowly gliding in to formation with the others,

"Dude we got to talk about a jet pack, moped, or something my hearts about to EXSPLODE!" seconds after beast boy was done complaining his crow head flinched forward and his eyes turned into big white circles and a black flame knocked him into a skyscraper building,

"He really needs to stop talking when he flies." Raven said calmly as she flew into the hole in the side of the sky scraper,

"Starfire Give me a lift!" Robin said as he jumped off his cycle and locked hands with Starfire, as she flew with Robin dangling under her they saw a man in medieval cloths who looked like a dark wizard in blue robes and white beard long and straight, eyes glowing as black as his left hand and wand in his right.

"This is where your wicked heroics end titans, for I'm not alone!" The wizard waved his hand and three shadows covered in smoke appeared,

"Guess who's got a new leader, you booger munching snot breaths." A purple wave shot out of the smoke hitting a construction crane and making it swing furiously into Starfire, Robin feel to the ground and crashed into an alley into a garbage dumpster while Starfire spiraled into the distance.

"Gizmo? You're the last person I wanted to fight today!" Cyborg yelled as Gizmo hovered in the air making annoying faces and Cyborg face turned red and almost over heated;

"Enough! Mammoth it's your turn." The wizard ordered with serious etched on his face. Cyborg glowing cannon turned bright blue then fired at Mammoth but he still came at Cyborg and knocked him into the pizza shack crashing its pillars and toppling the whole building on top of Cyborg,

"Guess your cannons not as strong as you think." Mammoth laughed before a giant green T Rex roared in his face blowing back his hair and making his cheeks flap in the wind. The T Rex made a twisting motion and its tail lashed Mammoth into a bus that exploded on impact,

"That's for the pizza shack!" As Beast boy avenged his favorite pizza restaurant, Ravens eyes glowed white as she chanted,

"Azarath, materon, zenthouse!" and the street underneath Gizmo and Jinx turned black with a with glow on the edges then rippled knocking jinx backwards and forced Gizmos back pack to jet into the sky, the road continued to ripple up and down like water waves while jinx gracefully cart wheeled away to the top of a hill. Then jinx spun like a top and purple waves of energy went chaotically flying in all directions,

"Let my magic combine with your hexes." the wizard said as he waved his wand the purple slashes were engulfed in black flames; one of the flames went through Beast boy and knocked him unconscious three more focused on Raven. She put up a black sphere but the second and third wave broke it sending ripples of her dark energy bursting everywhere, she landed at the feet of a boy who had a black hat with small rings and a skull pin on the rim, he was dressed normal and wore gothic clothes but no piercings; the rim of his hat covered his eyes.

"Need some help?" he said in a lazy tired voice as he held his hand out to Raven slumped to the ground, Raven pulled her hood back to her head,

"I'm fine; just get out of the way!" Raven said as her black energy fazed her into the broken ground where she landed. Starfire came in flying like a jet, eyes bright green and hands glowing brightly,

**A/N; for those of you who have already reviewed me, there happy, StarFire didnt say friend! I hope you guys dont get picky over every charecter i dont nail perfectly. for the most part im Raven focused adding everyone else in for fun and or drama. P.S. did I mention Ive never done this before, im just now figuring out how to edit this thing; keeping this little bulletin short I wouldnt mind if all future reviews have negitive and positive points to them. just thought id ask :)**

"WHERE IS ROBIN!" she demanded as she flew angrily at the Wizard, only to be hit with a bus and blown out of the sky by Jinxes multiple hexes, as she crashed to the street, the wizard used his magic to grab Beast boy with a clawed hand made of magic and drag him to where Starfire's motionless body laid, and Gizmo used his suit to grab Cyborg's body out of the rubble to set him in the pile of titans.

"Hey Merlin, having fun?" the boy Raven bumped into said as he walked into the wizards path,

"How did you track me here wretch!" Merlin snarled as he was interrupted from his magic,

"Not hard, it's pretty easy when you can read minds, I will rule the world and destroy the Titans blah, blah, blah; my head was ringing from your annoying rants." The boy said as his head and eyes mimicked the wizard in a goofy way before his eyes went back to there normal brown and black lines underlining his eyes.

"Gizmo, Mammoth, Jinx gamma attack!" The wizard ordered, Gizmo started first and shot two giant green beams, and then Jinx gave off one big x shaped wave of energy that the wizard again encased in black flames. The green beams mixed with the giant black flaming x pushing it across the tearing pavement as Mammoth chimed in by slamming his fist to the ground like a giant hammer when the combination hit a mushroom cloud of smoke raised into the air, minute later the smoke cleared,

"So where did you get these rejects, the 99 cent store?" A giant red dome encased where the teenaged boy stood and he stuck his pinky in his ear digging for wax like he didn't have a care in the world. Behind him Raven fazed out of the ground cradling Robins body, as her cape flooded like wings and she hovered to the ground the black Raven disappeared revealing Raven with glowing white eyes and Robin just getting to his feet out of her arms.

"Who's he?" Robin asked Raven,

"I don't…" Raven stopped when she saw the boy swirl red flames around him self appearing from the flames in a red rob similar to hers but red outlined in black, from her view she saw a bird symbol on the button that held his cape with a hood closed. He lifted his arms parting the hooded cape and it flailed in the wind like slowly burning flames flickering in the wind underneath he was wearing A midnight blue Shirt skin tight and clung to his slender body with lean muscles. His shirt had a red bird that was made of fire and wings spread across the shirt and with the tail the symbol could make a perfect triangle. His waist had a bold blue belt separating his shirt from his skin tight black pants.

"I'm tired and want to rest, let's get this over with." He half yawned and sighed at the same time, he dropped the dome leaving a circle of fire where it was held in place then he levitated and flew forward like a swooping hawk going into a bomb dive; Gizmo Mammoth and Jinx gulped as there eyes swirled in big white spirals.

"Don't just stand there fools, attack!" the wizard commanded as the boy flew at top speed putting out the flames from his barrier, Jinx snapped out of her daze and waved both hands her waves of purple hexes came one after the other while the boy used his hand and it turned red forcing the waves back on jinx's falling just short of her feet sending her sailing into the air,

"JINX!" gizmo and Mammoth yelled at the same time as they watched her land in the distance, Gizmo's face turned red and his face turned chibi before pressing the buttons on his suit that turned it into a muscle suit with laser and guns on it. The still speeding boys body turned black and white and he never stopped his full speed glide, he flew right next to the ground like a bird skimming the water right before it lands then when he got to Gizmo fazed into the ground, Gizmo didn't get a chance to shoot before he felt sparks coming off his back pack with the trade mark green G; not only did his systems get hacked in 3.5 seconds but now he felt a cold red shadow faze through his shoot making it go haywire flashing sparks then total melt down,

"I major in electronics." He said as he sparked two broken wire together and threw them over his shoulder,

"You may be smart and magical, but you cant out muscle me!" Mammoth said cracking his knuckles.

"Never judge a opponent by his appearance." The boy grinned as he stopped landed and put his fists up. Mammoth looked at the almost bony looking kid and started laughing; not noticing the boy flex his muscles and grabbed a whole building, the street cracking under his feet each step he took; Mammoth looked up as he herd a whistle call,

"No WAY!" he said as the building landed on top of him, the boy made muscle poses as a red wrestling bell rang in the background rang. 'ding, ding' The wizard then used his wand while the teenaged boy was showing off and black lightning shot out and struck him causing him to be engulfed in black sparks and when the wizard stopped the boy hovered in mid air white smoke streaming off his body,

"Raven, are you ok?" Robin asked watching her almost lost exspression view the current one on one battle seem to come to a hault, before she shook her head and focused back on Robins queastion;

"Ye-yeah, go help Cyborg, Beast boy and Starfire." Raven said absent mindedly as she felt Robin stagger to the others. Raven was about to jump in and help when she stopped, the boy shot into the air in the shape of a red bird on fire with black glowing eyes,

**A/N; Due to the fact that some times I can be just down right lazy I will not change my Spelling for Ravens trade mark chant, consider it that every time its 'miss spelled' its Phoenix unique verson of the spell and when I spell it correctly Ravens casting the spell. that works out nicely, for me anyway ;)**

"Azerath, matreon, ZENTHOUSE!" he yelled as he flapped his wings and shot fiery red energy streams at the wizard and engulfed the wizard in almost magma hot flmes that looked like lightning before he feel to the ground unconscious. the giant fiery bird landed and his wings turned back into his cape and with a clap of his hands the rest of his body followed, but he still hovered over the ground bobbing up and down. As he made his way over to Robin the masked boy not sure if he was friend or foe grabbed a red birdarang ready to fight.

He closed his cape completly letting his energy slow to a dim glow, then he slowly reached out his hand and Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast boy turned red like his hand. Soon Robin watched all his friends eyes flicker open and they began to stand up moving there arms in amazement wondering why they didn't hurt. He then began to walk away,

"Wait!" Raven said joining her friends and finished healing Robin, almost freezing in her tracks after letting her plea escape her lips more desprate than she wanted it to sound.

"I think what Raven is trying to say is what your name is?" Robin said seeing raven sink into her hood unable to continue,

"My names Phoenix and I'm trying to find my brother, Slade." Everyone gasped and looked at Robin who glared at Phoenix intensely.

To be continued…

End chapter 1


	2. lesson 1 always knock!

**Aurtours note: by the way the poem at the end i made up in the shower, hope its cool.**

Robin ran up to him just in time for Phoenix to turn around and Robin had his hands on his throat,

"What do you know about Slade?" Robin demanded,

"Duh, a lot he is my brother." Phoenix sad as he used a martial arts escape move and began floating on his side with his hand supporting his head and the other hand was glowing holding back Robin with out hurting him, Cyborg looked to the side and noticed Raven giggled when Phoenix said duh.

'Raven giggling? Nah.' Cyborg thought after not really being able to see Raven's face for the shadow her hood casted.

"I know you probable hate my brother Slade and think I'm evil, but can we take this to the tower so my brother doesn't figure out I'm here, Robin." Robin looked suspiciously for a while then before he could ask,

"I know your name because I can read minds and I know Slade has eyes everywhere. If you still doubt me, have Raven scan my mind." Robin looked to Raven only to see a faint pink on her pale skin as she lowered her hood reveling her purple short hair and red diamond mark on her forehead.

"You don't want to know." She said already doing what the boy had suggested,

Robin just stared oddly until he felt a breeze blow by which was really Phoenix, he glided up to Raven who usually hovered like he was but seemed distracted and stood on the ground. He made himself hover just taller than her, as his hand reach out to Ravens face she held her usual emotion the best she could a part of herself was afraid she was in the same position that a man who shall remain nameless who is trapped in a book made her feel.

"You look familiar, sorry about what you read on my mind." he said with true concern cursing his perverted thoughts, then he glowed red and took off in the shape of a glowing bird towards the T tower.

"Dude, how does he know where we live?" Beast boy asked,

"He can read our minds, he better not touch the remote." Cyborg answered. Raven just flew off not speaking a word the other titans were on there way, as they entered the tower they were greeted by Phoenix floating on his side levitating the remote and holding a pizza letting it fall into his mouth,

"NO! not the last piece?!" Beast boy said running to the kitchen only to grab an empty box, tears rain down his face,

"Dude I ordered a whole new box, eating the last piece isn't my style." Beast boy with new high spirits morphed into a dog and waited for the pizza to arrive, Robin went up to Phoenix but was stopped before he said a word,

"Listen her wonder boy, I like not talking as much as I can, relaxing and not doing anything and laugh at someone's misery occasionally so do me a favor and let me finish this in one go." Robin had a big throbbing vain and annoyed looked but held his temper,

"I'm Slade's older brother and our family has a legendary power passed down to every twelve generations, Slade got skiped and I got all the power. Boom bam my brothers been power hungry ever since, even with his own acceptional gifts he couldnt take being weak to anyone. Despit my young age the truth is im still the older brother my powers however almost virtual stop my aging process. I remember we studied some martial arts training and that's all I know about Slades personal life. I saw my brother little as he was, thurst for something more and I'll never forgive my self for letting him fall into the life of a hired assasin. I was able to sense my brother wanted my head on a mantel piece; so seeing a growing hatred I high tailed it to a planet called Azerath. Here's the kicker, I find out Im the bastard son of an Azarath guardian temple so for the next twelve years I learned where I had truly come from; if you want to get technical, Slade's only my half brother through some Azerath and earth cross dating and my relations to his family are just enough to make me a twelve generation protegy; I get so confused most of the time I just think of my self as a mutt." After his long winded story Phoenix ignored every one and materialized a book. While the Titans made a huddle,

"He's wicked powerful Id rather have him kicking but on our side." Cyborg suggested,

"I don't like him, the titans are a team and he's a solo act." Robin said,

"I think phoenix would be a wonderful addition, he is how you say rough on the edges but means well." Starfire said cheerfully,

"Raven what do you think?" Robin asked but Raven wasn't paying attention; she just floated off to Phoenix with a curious look on her face that she whipped off and returned to her mellow calm look.

"Dude, I think Ravens got a crush." Beast boy said,

"We herd that!" Phoenix and Raven said together, Beast boy morphed into a rat and scampered into the hall way,

Raven looked the book over quietly without disturbing Phoenix then he said,

"I bet you've never seen a book in dark and light magic's."

Raven wondered if he had read her mind but blew it off.

"I like to think I walk the line between light and darkness." he said with a side ways grin,

"You can read with me if you want, I think we have the most in common." he paused thinking if he wanted to admit what he wasa about to say,

" See I cant really control my mind reading powers, so I already know a lot about everyone." Raven blushed knowing for the first time her thoughts might not be safe.

"You are very controlled, that's something I wish I had. A lot of the time I'm all or nothing, I did read your mind a little so I want you to read mine to be fair." ignoring that his offer was a lie seeing as she read his mind already earlier,

"If you don't mind me saying you're a lot less rude with me." Raven said as she got a hold of herself and banished what ever strange feeling she had,

"You just have to get to know me, what they see as rude is more a lack of energy and distancing my self, my emotions can get pretty erratic." He sighed. Raven closed her eyes and crossed her legs into a meditating position, Phoenix just sat and watched her face in deep concentration.

'Could bird boy be any more of a work a holic, I bet I could get on his good side by showing my detective skills and challenge him to martial arts.'

'I wonder if the orange girls a tamerainian, I saw a girl just like her with purple star bolts, fun date bad temper.' Phoenix was glancing at starfire and shivered a little,

'Cyborg seems cool, I defiantly look forward to a barbeque, and too bad I'm going to crush him in video games.'

While Raven and Phoenix were in deep thought the door bell rang,

"I got it!" Beast boy said running to the door and nearly banging into it, before he opened it and grabbed the pizza.

'I do believe I've found the designated comic relief, what a goof. I bet he'll get a kick out of my practical jokes; I know I will.' Raven was impressed here he was so confident and bold when inside he could be a real nice guy, trying to find his place with each titan.

'I hope Raven stops reading my mind soon, I shouldn't have offered knowing I cant stop thinking about how Hot she is; not a girl from Azarath matched her wit and beauty combo.' Raven stopped and went to go talk to Robin, noticing she could still hear his thoughts,

'I wonder if she likes any of the guys here, I hope she doesn't have a thing for wonder boy.' Raven found her self cursing her inner joy as she clasped her hand over her moth to stop giggling from Phoenix's jealousy. which was clear to see from his chilly glare towards Robin that she noticed in the corner of her eye.

"Well Raven you're the deciding vote." Robin said noticing Raven still seemed distracted,

"Huh, oh well Robin we are from the same home world, I'm pretty sure I could tell if he was as evil as Slade." Robin looked at Raven who just looked back at him with her normal almost glaring stare.

"Well Phoenix it looks like…" Robin was cut off in mid sentence by there new guest who was speaking across he room at the moment,

"Does being a mind reader mean anything to you?" Robin almost grabbed for a bird a rang when Cyborg looked at him.

"Come on man, your better than this what's got you so twisted?" Cyborg asked, Robin felt it was pointless to whisper since Phoenix was reading their minds but he whispered in Cyborg's ear any way,

"I learned a long time ago never trust anything that has to do with Slade." suddenly as if he had telaported Phoenix stood near the group huddle,

"That's something we can agree on bird boy, so Cyborg you probably built half of this place any rooms available?" Phoenix said after commenting on what Robin was whispering, everyone else just looked between Robin and Phoenix with question marks over there heads. Robin looked at Phoenix and saw the honesty in it, he may be arrogant or even cocky but he had no real reason to lie that Robin could detect.

"I got just the room, it the floor above Raven's room." Cyborg said slapping Phoenix hard on the back and knocking his cape side ways; Phoenix hovered to Cyborg's height and whispered in his ear, as the other titans seemed to ease off into doing there own things.

"You seem to like messing with people when you think you see a thing between them, It was your mind that got me hip to Robin and Starfire",

"Well it's pretty easy when you got thousands of diffrent robotic vision including a site for the obvious." Phoenix looked back to see Starfire talking to Robin asking him something about getting more mustard judging from the slight green in his face,

"OK I'll give you that one its pretty obvious…" he admitted as they walked further away to his futer room; then Cyborg and Phoenix turned into another hall way traced in grey metal walls and red carpet that lead to doors on each side,

"If you ever hint or clown on me and Raven its game over, got it!" Phoenix pined Cyborg metal body to the wall as Red glowing eyes matched his red electronic one.

"OK, no problem man." Cyborg said when Phoenix calmed down and floated ahead,

"Don't take it personally, but I have to face the fact I can never let my self fall for someone again." Phoenix reassured his anger with a sour face then set his feelings aside and smirked again,

"Meet you up top." He said as his body turned a glowing crimson and as he phased through the top of the hallway his moving body was encased in a swirling circular portal.

"Show off." Cyborg said in the empty hallway seeing the stairs he would have to climb ahead.

Cyborg opened the door and showed Phoenix an empty room that was rectangular but huger than anything Phoenix was use to,

"Now I know its empty but." Cyborg stopped when an red claw of energy pushed him out of the room and the edges of the door started to glow and strange noises kept bombarding it, Cyborg didn't now what to do but watch then in black engraved letter a name appeared on the metal door,

Phoenix's room

Enter at your own risk

You've been warned

The letters looked medieval and a drawing of a skull and cross bones was under the writing, then after the glowing had stopped phoenix fazed out the door,

"Home sweet home." Phoenix said as Cyborg nearly jumped and hit his head on the ceiling.

"What's the matter jumpy?" Phoenix asked with his head tilted to the side,

"No, it's just your room sounds even scarier than Ravens."

"Don't worry about it CY." He said as he landed on the floor and walked off, before he stoped and put up his finger in the air like an idea had formed, or in this case a warning.

"By the way if any one goes in my room make sure you tell them, there's enough dark magic hexed on my room to trap you in the spirit world for eternity, OK." Phoenix said with a relaxed tone, Cyborg look at Phoenix leave the stared at the door,

"Give us your soul." an echoing voice said behind the door,

"Get me out of here!" Cyborg said as his feet moved so fast they looked like spinning blurry ovals.

It was noon and it had been a full day since Phoenix arrived, no one could complain seeing as how Phoenix barely did anything but sleep, Beast boy was a little mad about the fake chicken wing snuck into his breakfast plate but seeing someone beside his self pull a prank made beast boy feel happy.

"I got you know, oh yeah, BOOYAH!" Cyborg yelled as he held his video game controller in victory,

"REMATCH dude!" soon enough another virtual race was on the screen. Phoenix came out of his hovering sleep trance and looked around,

"I think I'm going to take a shower, turning into fire really blackens my skin." Phoenix threw his cape into a swirling mini portal to his room and hovered to the hallway.

"Hey guys any of you seen Raven around?" Robin asked only to see two backs facing him completely ignoring him,

'maybe Starfire knows' Robin thought to him self leaving the way he came in, However Raven at the time was doing something that always calmed her nerves more than meditating did by taking a shower.

'Why am I so happy today, I don't feel or look different? I don't even smile like usually; but this glow inside me makes me feel warm and kind, I don't even think I insulted one of Beast boy's jokes today.' Raven thought to her self as she let water stream down her back and wash over her butt.

'It sure was funny when Beast boy thought he ate a chicken, I'll never forget the look on his face.' As Raven turn to face the shower head a face popped into her head, Phoenix to everyone's surprise was laughing historically and Raven couldn't stop looking at him,

'He never keeps his emotions locked away like I do, he laughed uncontrollable and has insults as sharp as a knife and its never one emotion with him.' She said in her mind as she closed her eyes and let the water splashes in her face and rain over her pale but dark shiny skin, and she always felt she had to hold back a seductive emotion when she felt the steamy water harden her nipples and soak her legs and every opening between them. That was the story of her life always controlling every little emotion life brought in her daily life.

"What was that?" Raven said as she herd the door knob and used her black energy to wipe the water out of her eyes.

"Man, I wonder if I'll ever get a chance to fight around here, I didn't travel all the way here to sit in a T shaped tower all day", Phoenix complained as he removed his shirt and undid his belt,

'it cant be, not him, not now' Raven said in her mind but before she could faze out of the room she caught a look at Phoenix stretching his arms above his head; as she looked from the side of the curtain her hair dripped on the floor and it almost cover her face like a Vail.

'That shirt of his hides a lot, he's…' she blushed as she tried to quiet her mind he was about to turn around and get into the shower when he took off his pants and herd a gasp,

"Ra-Ra RAVEN?" he said in a embarrassed tone, coming back to her senses Raven remembered she was in fact nude and the curtain was fairly transparent; in a panic she crossed her arms against her chest and shot one arm out,

"GET OUT" she screamed in an unusually high voice, and Phoenix body turned black,

'This is gonna hurt.' Phoenix said in his mind as second's letter he went flying against a metal door and slammed into the hallway after the door gave way. Raven quickly got out of the shower and wrapped black energy around a nearby towel wrapping it around herself,

"are you ok." She asked feeling stupid for losing grip on her self control,

"Trust me; I've been hit way harder." He wheezed as Raven propped his head up. Her body was looming over his and he blinked the stars away in his eyes and looked at her, they stood there and felt an awkward pause that made there faces blush hot pink.

"What's going on up here, Robin said as Starfire and the rest of the titans arrived to the scene,

"Yes, why is Raven red in the face. Perhaps from anger?" Starfire asked as Raven and Phoenix stood up together,

"Dude, nice boxers!" Beast boy laughed, Phoenix looked down and Raven put her hand over her mouth and still blushing face.

"What can I say, I like novelties." Phoenix said calmly looking at his own boxers with red hearts on them,

"Any way, you see I tried to prank Raven and turn her leotard pink in the laundry room, but when I tried to sneak up on her to read her mind, I startled her and got blasted through the door and into the hallway." Robin arched his eye in suspicion,

"Where are your clothes?" Raven panicked in her mind getting more and more behind Phoenix in place of hiding in her hood since see was only in a towel at the moment,

"Have you ever been hit by Ravens magic, it sent me flying out of anything I didn't get a chance to hold on to." Raven sighed feeling relieved,

"I thought you were going to take a shower?" Cyborg said trying to hold back from saying what things obviously looked like remembering Phoenix's pervious warning.

'Awfully good hearing for someone who had his head stuck in a video game all day.' Phoenix cursed to himself as Raven knew things were getting bad,

"that's what I wanted you to think so no one would get wise to my prank, which is what I was going to do." Phoenix felt the sweat run down his back as everyone stared intinstly,

"Woah, dude no wonder you got me, you're a prank geniuses!" Beast boy congradulated, Robin shrugged and went back down stairs dropping the matter as Starfire followed and Cyborg ran down stairs saying,

"You don't stand a chance now best boy, the third round smack down is mine!" Beast boy gasped in horror and morphed in to a cheetah to beat Cyborg to the TV.

"Raven pulled her towel closer to herself and regained control of her face,

"Why did you cover for me." She said in her normal gruff voice,

"I didn't want you to be embarrassed in front of everyone." He said calmly then entered the bath room to take his shower, Raven was about to leave when she felt a ping in her chest when he called her name,

"Uh, Raven a little help with the door?" he said rubbing the back of his neck, Raven saw his four pack and gleaming skin before she waved her hand and fixed the door.

'what is this feeling, why am I so emotional' Raven screamed in her head then she heard a mumpled voice in the bath room she leaned against the wall next to the door trying to hear something.

_Why do I feel this darkness, looming in my heart?_

_You said you loved me, but then you tore me apart._

_I don't know why everyone looks at me; and sees a monster tearing free._

_They never look in my eyes, and see the kindness buried inside._

_I don't want it to happen, but I can't stop it, there's hatred inside growing stronger!_

_This hatred inside is a darkness never seen before; I try to be happy but not any more._

_You finally did it, I'm dead inside and nothings left but a hollow laugh and fake smile._

_They all think they know me, as I change my mood, but the dark truth is my happiness is dimming. _

_You said you loved me but it was all a lie. _

_How could you endure the pain, if you were just going to leave? _

_I walked in the rain, falling in pain, no one left to understand me, or see the life inside me…_

_YOU NEVER LOOKED IN MY EYES, TO SEE THE TRUTH, THAT IM DIEING INSIDE!_

_No more happiness; just emptiness._

_left all alone to never love again._

_I'm sick and tired! _

_Maybe I'm rejecting what was meant to be. _

_There's nothing left inside of me. _

_Come on hatred, do you're your worst._

_if I'm going to suffer, there's nothing left to hurt._

_Letting loose the monster deep inside, I wait for death, because I've died inside._

Raven felt tears in her eye, a poem she couldn't stop listening to him sing, when she herd the shower stop after listening for hours she jumped when the metal door slide open and the steam shot out.

"Still here Raven?" he said using a second towel to dry his head, Raven quickly wiped the tears out of her eyes and asked,

"Where did you learn such a sad and beautiful poem",

Phoenix huffed and smiled at Raven,

"It's not a poem, it my story really, I came up with it and for some reason cant stop myself from singing it in the shower." Raven looked at the author of the poetic song and felt sorry knowing the lyric were true,

"I'll see you later Raven, by the way don't feel sorry for me; I stopped caring a long time ago; the only piece of mind left for me is in my dreams." He said in a sad sour voice as he walked away and Raven looked away fazing to her room one so she could get dressed and so she could also travel to her mind to make sure none of her feeling were trying to escape her body like when she fought doctor light, only she really knew if gone uncontrolled any of her feeling could jar loose to the surface.

End of CH 2

Authors note:

Please bare with me, I don't reread my work or do critical edits, it draws away from the fun I'm having writing the story, I dropped my first fan fic for being to serious and turning into a hassle, these next stories are raw and done on the moment so they stay fun. If things get out of hand for any of you who become frequent readers let me know.

P.S. since Raven only had a crush once in the series making her lovy dovy while keeping her in character is tricky, bare with me if you feel like screaming "THAT'S NOT THE RAVEN I KNOW NAD LOVE!" I do try to keep in character, I never like taking characters or redoing the show in fanfic, what's the point, fanfic is writing your version of the show but don't redo everything, sometimes it works but good shows don't need to be super tampered with.


	3. The first slow day

Robin and Phoenix were dressed in karate outfits and working out in the training room with the rest of the titans, normally everyone would do there own things but Beast boy turned Phoenix and Robins match into a side show bet,

"In this corner the Goth wanna-be with magical powers and a wicked sense of humor, Phoenix!" Beast boy announced while Robin and Phoenix looked at Beast boy out of the corner of there eyes and sighed as they just ignored him and started warming up.

"In the other corner the spike haired wonder / crime detective Robin the boy wonder." Beast boy yelled in a black and white stripped shirt and micro phone,

"Can we go now?"Raven said slightly annoyed hoping no one noticed she didn't have to stay in the first place.

"Ok wonder boy here's the deal you beat me I spill anything I may have left out about Slade, I win….well getting to show off my martial arts is all I really want to do in the first place."

"Listen, I'm not trying to hurt you were just sparring to see how you'll hold up if you have to hold back your powers." Robin said calmly,

"One I was holding back against Merlin, two…" Phoenix said as he stopped stretching and jerked into a fighting stance;

"With that attitude no wonder my brother got you on the ropes, good looks and ninja gadgets only get you so far when the opponent has the will to kill and you don't, it doesn't take a scientist to know my brothers a high skilled assassin by now." Raven becoming more and more interested in mind reading tuned into Phoenix's head,

'Poor sap, my brothers got age on his side he doesn't stand a chance hand to hand.' Just as Raven herd that she watched Robin go into a mild battle cry and make his first move, he started punching and kicking in a basic Taekwondo style of attack but Phoenix smirking the whole time duck and dodged each advance with out getting touched then tripped robin to the floor.

"Come on, pre school kids have better center than that." Robin falling for the taunt leaped to his feet and jumped forward into a kick only to spin into a drop kick, which ended in Phoenix grabbing Robin's leg and flinging him halfway across the room. Robin got his body to land on its feet and skid to a halt. As he stood up he saw Phoenix just meet his snarl with a care free smirk and hand waving at him.

'If this is sparing id hate to see a death match with this guy.' Phoenix said to himself which was also herd by Raven. Robin charged back in and started a whole new speed in sparring, his kicks blurred and punches collided with the grounds as they missed and punched the floor.

"You know you're just like Slade never brave enough to get his hands dirty and block anything that comes his way!" Raven wasn't sure but though she saw a twitch in Phoenix's playful expression.

"I think you're mistaking dodging for learning." Phoenix responded mysteriously as he dodged Robins spin kick,

'The hell if I let him compare me to my younger sadistic brother' Phoenix thought to himself.

"Fight already!" Robin said in an aggravated tone,

"Careful what you ask for bird boy.", in a flash Phoenix let loose multiple punches that looked like his hands had started growing other fists, Robin was forced to take a number of hits to his arms that were fending off the punches as he crossed them like an x in front of his chest. Then phoenix leaped behind Robin and blind sighted him with some jabs to his sides before Robin spun around to kick Phoenix only to miss as phoenix bent backwards into a handstand and kicked robin with both of his feet like a donkey. Robin was sent flying and landed with a thud, everyone stood worrying Robin was hurt but he soon stood up and started to get mad, Raven knew this look Robin always had this vicious glare when he was fighting Slade, and having a connection with his mind she knew thats exactly who he though he was fighting,

"Robin stop!" ignoring her Robin charged,

"Pathetic." Phoenix mumbled as he meet Robin charge with his own that was so fast robins eyes lost track of Phoenix only to see him seconds before a serious of jabs pounded his body like a rainfall of punches not one hit was misplaced but focused on areas that crumbled from the hits they suffered, Robin was about to fall to the floor when everyone was surprised to see Phoenix caught Robin.

"Does my brother happen to call you boy a lot?" Phoenix asked Robin as he panted tiredly,

"When me and him practiced together inspiring to be ultimate hit men at the time I always said, you'll get no where charging in like that 'BOY' it was my way of making him think more in his attacks, but he never understood it beyond that. I'm here to tell you what my brother finally learned…" Robin still mildly gasping for air got out of phoenix's grasp and rested on his knees looking at phoenix who had barely broken a sweat and steadily walking away to the weights,

"50% percent of my advantage of the fight was my age, also I learned at his age that the reason the hero's in kung- fu movies let the bad guys do all the fighting then suddenly the good guy explodes into a series of moves to win fight was."

"To ware the other guy down." robin interrupted being a fanatic of kung fu movies himself,

"Maybe." phoenix answered amused,

"Or seeing the way the bad guy attacks just long enough to expose his weaknesses while preserving his, knowing that he is still human and cant possibly win every fight on the same knowledge he learned in training, could be another reason." Phoenix took a sip of his water bottle then assumed a more monotone expression,

"Long winded lectures always make me thirsty." Everyone still dazed by Robin's ill temper and defeat silently went to there spots in the training room, well almost silently.

"DUDE! You got to show me those moves!" Beast boy said jumping up and down only to be embarrassed by what phoenix replied,

"I guess I could, as long as you can focus on the training." Beast boy was lost as everyone suddenly broke into laughter and Phoenix smirked knowing his clever joke had hit its mark.

"What!" Beast boy fumed not understanding the joke and stomping off to the treadmill. As Robin grabbed a towel and went over to the bench to chew over phoenix's words Raven still calmly watched phoenix as she assumed a meditating pose while opening one eye occasionally. He then took off the shirt half of the karate outfit and started going through martial arts forms that showed a stress on accuracy and viciousness used to more than likely kill the opponent. Just when he was about to strike Raven noticed something and then He stopped and put his hands behind his head and turned towards her,

'enjoying the view?' he said to her with his mind; a blush crept over her face as he caught her off guard and then to her dismay her lack of focus sent her falling flat on her but, Cyborg and Robin noticed as beast boy started laugh and Raven glared and blew a strain of loose hair out of her face.

This new day that started off early with training proved to be as boring as any other day in a teenaged life, but considering the teen titans almost fought crime daily they took any slow days they could get.

Raven had another new book to read thanks to the lastest member of the teen titans, as she made her way to the roof with book in hand she passes phoenix room and felt and sudden dark and uneasy feeling if only for a second pass through her body. She was considering if maybe it was like the door itself leaked bad energy by mistake but she brushed the feeling off and made her way to the roof only to stop again when the walls and the same door she disliked started to vibrate. Raven being fairly smart recognized these deafening vibration to be music cranked to the maximum volume.

On the other side of the door, Phoenix was passing his time with some training of his own, since his room was a portal dimension he conjured up practice dummies out of shadow magic to practice on with his daggers, the music adding to the drama, as the next song started with what sounded like primal drums.

_Can you feel that?_

_Oh shit._

_Ooh ah ah ah ah!_

_Ooh ah ah ah ah!_

_Drowning deep in my sea of loathing_

_Broken your servant I kneel_

_Will you give in to me?_

_It seems what's left of my human side_

_Is slowly changing_

_In me_

Phoenix as he let shadows form into bodies focused his mind and made daggers the length of his forearm form from the energy of his body;like the shadows themselves came alive and jumped into his hands like rushing smoke until they were solid steel blades black as knight with red displayed on the surface like the steel had crimson viens. When he opened his eyes the first fully formed shadow streaked across the floor like a phantom only to meet a flash of streaking red cut through its body. Shadows started increasing showing no signs of stopping there forming, Phoenix with blinding speed ran up a wall and threw his dagger into a shadows head taking the one in his left hand and when he landed in an encirclement of shadows he quickly stared each shadow down, the shadow behind him rushed forward and was hit by two kicks as Phoenix cartwheeled forward into two more shadows, one sliced in half the other had a hand punched straight through it body creating an opening as the now a half circle on each side ran in formation trying to re surround him only to quckly be defeated as they were ambushed from behind. Each time Phoenix stepped in one direction and apper in another or completly behind them. The remaining gang of shadows meet there end when Phoenix spun like a top slashing each body with his left dagger.

_Will you give in to me?_

_Looking at my own reflection_

_When suddenly it changes_

_Violently it changes_

_Oh no, there is no turning back now_

_You've woken up the demon_

_IN ME!_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Open up your hate , and let it flow into me_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Madness is the gift that has been given to me _

Raven kind of liked the sound of the drums and guitars rhythm against the wall and idly stood by the door not knowing that Phoenix in a flash of moves was killing shadows and slicing them in half. With the agility of a cat he did flips and jumps as he skillfully slaughtered the shadows that were in the thousands and still advancing he had made planed attacks inching his way to his right hands dagger stuck in the ground but was denied several times. It was a record for him not to be touched in battle for this long, a sign he was inmproving but he had to stop his record as the shadows started working together, as one shadow appered behind Phoenix and gave him a leg sweep another shadow predicted his backflip and grabbed his hands as they meet the floor. As phoenix eyes widened in shock he was bombarded with shadows while he took the punches hands bound to the floor, leaving no options left Phoenix swung his feet into the air and spun like a break dancing top to clear the surrounding bodies, with his left dagger still in hand he sliced his hands free. As he focused his mind his right dagger turned to smoke and reformed in his hand. Some of the shadows started to get stronger and began to have mid air battles, not using his powers was a self proclaimed rule in Phoenix's traing so with jumps and leaps he soared through the air like a circus performer. As the ghost like bodies flew at him he twisted and turned his body in mid air dodging each attempt to knock him down. He would have to land on steel bars only to jump off them to continue his flying jumps and blinding mid air dodges.

**A/N it would take a whole page to create the scene description im going for, if you want to picture just how good this guy is think of him as skilled as Red X, if it helps any. **

_I can see inside you, the sickness is rising_

_Don't try to deny what you feel_

_Will you give in to me?_

_It seems that all that was good has died_

_And is decaying_

_In me _

_Will you give in to me?_

_It seem your having some trouble_

_In dealing with these changes_

_Living with these changes_

_Oh no, the world is a scary place _

_Now that you've woken up the demon_

_In me!_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Open up your hate , and let it flow into me_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

Raven was in the middle of trying to hear the lyrics better when a dagger shot out of the wall and stuck into the wall behind hear just missing her cheek and making her squeak in surprise, on the other side of the door Phoenix stopped the fight and clapped his hands making the rest of the army of shadows disappear and the music stop.

"Cheap damn wall!" he cursed as he made his way to his door, Raven clung her book to her chest only barely keeping her face calm. There was an aura in the dagger as it passed her that almost felt Trigon like in evil she remembered as she stood in the hallway still collecting her self only to hear his door open,

"I loose more daggers that way, oh hey Raven." Raven was snapped out of it by his voice and she watched him pull the dagger out of the wall,

"Hey Raven are you ok, your cheeks bleeding?" Raven didn't notice until she felt a little blood slip down her face; she whipped it off and winced at the same time wondering how she hadn't noticed the cut until now.

"Hey, you didn't get cut by my dagger did you?" Raven lied trying to escape embarrassment but it wasn't fooling him,

"Let me help, it's my fault." He offered a little worried,

"That's ok I can heal it." She offered,

"Yeah but my daggers cuts are channeled with dark energy, it's not just a simple cut; I bet the dagger didn't even really touch your skin the energy did." He explained; she was shocked to hear she had almost been a victim of such a strike when she calmed herself and found her center all while mostly containing her usually calm expression in tact. He felt bad that he didn't put more control on himself instead of wildly killing spirits in his room for his fun and Raven could feel it, it was almost like she felt guilty for spoiling his fun if she kept going to the roof like she planed it wouldn't have happened. He opened the door and threw the dagger in his room then closed his eyes and gave his hands a small amount of red energy and he opened his eyes again,

"Just relax and try to keep anything negative from influencing your mind." He asked then before she answered she felt his glowing hand cradle her check and slowly touch it gently, she felt her cheek get cold from his touch then warm it felt so good she closed her eyes and the cut left as quick as it came a little bit of black smoke rising at the very end. Even after his hand left her face felt warm,

"You did well." he said with a half smile on his face she opened her eyes and almost smiled herself if she let herself, she wasn't sure why but she couldn't remember what she was doing before this happened.

'That's cute she's blushing.' She herd his voice echo in her head as the connection to his mind was like a window left wide open, and 'hearing' that only made the blush deepen and that dreaded heat in her face wouldn't go away.

"So what brings you down my way?" he asked leaning against the wall,

"Oh, um… I think I was headed to the roof to meditate." Both of them quietly thought as they noticed her choice of words,

'Think?'

"Mind if I join." She had to think fast she wasn't even sure why but meditating around him was getting harder and harder,

"Actually, I usually meditate alone." she said in her usually monotone, more effort than usual used to do it to.

"Oh, ok I'll just start practicing again." he said in a flat tone and not long after did his door close and a new song started,

'Aaaah, I think he's disappointed.' she herd her pink robed version of herself say , and she ignored it as she continued up to the roof a faint blush painting her cheeks.

End CH 3

**Author note: I'm more of a in the moment writer so I'll tell you right now I don't write on a constant schedule, whenever I feel I'm in the teen titan crush on Raven mood I write.**


	4. Making your identity known

"So theses are my brother's robots?" Phoenix asked surrounded by the black and silver robots with orange circles on there faces that all looked exactly the same.

"Yeah, but there's never been this many, do you think Slade knows you're here?" Robin asked standing in an offensive stance ready to attack.

"I may be his older brother, but this wouldn't be the first time he's made the first move on me." The titans were in an abandoned warehouse where they had been ambushed by thousands of Slade's robots, with no other objective than total destruction of the teen titans. Everyone stood together Robin and Phoenix faced a group of robots in front of the gate where they had just entered, facing the other direction Beast boy and Cyborg stood back to back seeing Robots as fare as the eye could see. As there were titans facing front and back Starfire and Raven looked into the remaining directions leaving no opening of escape to be seen by any of the Titans.

"I think it's pretty safe to say your brother hates your guts dude." Beast boy said ready to morph,

"What was your first clue?" Phoenix sarcastically pointed out. As the robots slowly moved in Robin gave the command,

"Titans GO!" on his queue the titans attacked in every direction; Robin leaped into the air and landed with his foot straight into the face of the nearest robot then grabbing his steel staff knocked two more robots down before the staff even had time to fully extend. After his staff was at full length he spun around and kick a robot, quickly poll vaulting on his steel staff and letting the other end whip out and smash a robotic head clean off, leaving him to run off into another swarm as he takes out a robot perched on a beam by throwing his staff without looking. As you could see Robin charging by Cyborg let out a battle cry charging into his own swarm of robots, as he unleashed a series of heavy handed punches and hammer like slams to the chest or faces Cyborg was smashing bots like a charging bulldozer. Punching his fist right through two robots and blasting them off by turning his hand into his trademark sonic cannon,

"I always could clear a room." Cyborg said before stomping on some more robots until he got a satisfying crunch or puff of smoke and sparks. At the same time blue streaks were blazing through the room green blast of energy bolts flew by in the opposite direction, quickly surrounded Starfire Took to the air with gentle grace only to unleash a fire works show of green bolts. As she covered a lot of cement ground flying across the warehouse, from her sky view the ground looked like it was breaking out in green glowing dots that quickly disappeared leaving behind shattered robot remains, some of the robots tried to drag here out of the sky as they all at once jump onto here back in mid flight. Covered in a big black ball of robots floating in mid air; suddenly a blast of blinding green light sent the mob flying in all directions. Meanwhile as the smoking remains of a star bolt beaten robot landed next to a human Beast boy seconds later Beast boy on the ground below morphed into a green bull and charged a mess of robots each one exploding one by one on impact, suddenly Beast boy morphed back to normal and stumbled back and forth a little,

"Those guys got harder bodies than I remember." He said as he regained his balance and shook the stars out of his eyes just in time to see a charging robot get knocked out of his way by another robot who's body had turned completely black with a trim of white,

"Try not to get killed in the next twenty minute could you?" Raven asked rhetorically after saving Beast boys skin. The Battle went on for what seemed like hours slowly the number of robots thinned but not without wearing down the titans as well, Phoenix had been holding his own very well completely use to fighting hours on end, it took a while before he started getting a few cuts and bruises and blood on the corner of his mouth,

'These robots are good, but my brother still as predictable as ever.' Phoenix thought to him self as his eyes widened in joy in finally seeing what had to be a almost pre programmed style in there fighting skills. Phoenix focused his mind and formed his daggers and slapped them together reforming into a full length sword.

"Your advantage just dropped down to zero!" he yelled suddenly taking on new speed he ran by the robots and seconds later their bodies froze in mid attack and slid in half before exploding,

"Mind if I cut in?" Phoenix slyly asked as he appeared in front of Robins spin kick only to leap frog from one robot to the other taking the robots heads off with each leap, Robin was left empty handed as a black blur belonging to Phoenix was off to the next gang.

"where'd he get a sword?" was all he could say, Beast boy turned into a green elephant and smashed a trunk full of robots and was about to stampede when a black blur appeared and with well placed slashes and lightening fast jumps the robots had been out moved like every strike they had was a movie Phoenix had already seen. Leaving Beast boy to run off to help Robin a little,

"Remind me to stay on his good side." Beast boy said to no one really. As Star fire lifted Cyborg into the air to blast the now patches of robots left, he was in the middle of aiming his cannon when he saw something strange. One of the robots had drawn a glowing sword and seemed to be waiting in the shadows for something, no sooner had Cyborg gotten suspicions than Phoenix absorbed his sword and started chanting,

"Azerath…" the robot in the shadows eyes widened and threw the sword;

"Phoenix look out!" it was too late in the middle of his red glow he faltered as he was suddenly impaled.

"No…not a..Demon, blade." he chocked out as he dropped to his knees and blood spat out his mouth, the rest of the titans heads jerked at the sound of Cyborg's warning, some of the robots seemed to relax at the show of the impaled boy clenching the blade. Robin tried to run to assist but found himself restrain, Beast boy froze in terror not believing his eyes. Then there was Raven floating right in front of his direction her eyes stopped glowing white and her hood shifted down revealing her worried filled face,

"No." she whimpered, time stood still as Phoenix body pulled the sword out with the last of his strength and flung the sword away as he feel with a thud. In this sudden silence a man appeared,

"I see the titan's new member seems to be, a little tired at the moment." A cold familiar voice announced it prescreens.

"Now it seems with your comrade out of the way me and you can get back to business, Robin." Slade claimed as he fully stepped out of the shadows next to the sword throwing robot he gestured to walk away. Before he could step any further his eye twitched in acknowledging movement from Phoenix's body, followed by a rising voice,

"Why, I'm hurt Slade you don't recognize me?" the same voiced huffed gruffly. Before Slade could answer in curiosity very black streams of smoke snaked into Phoenix's hands and he slowly moved into a stance with both hands spared out like wings and standing on one knee. Slade felt a ominous pause before Phoenix disappeared, every one gasped when they caught view of Phoenix again just in time to see him slice Slade in half. Then he peeled the mask off the robot Slade revealing a monitor with Slade broadcasted on it Phoenix through greeted teeth said,

"It's rude to send a robot to kill your brother, runt!" he spat in anger, Slade's mask may have hid his every emotion but the shock in his single eye had told Phoenix his message was clearly delivered. Then he took the head and punched with his bare fist smashing it; the remaining robots restraining Robin quickly retreated. As the titans slowly approached Phoenix from behind he traded his cold glare for a victory grin and he turned around to give his teammates a thumbs up easing there worries, except Raven.

"DUDE YOU ROCK!" Beast boy shouted,

"Got to admit not many people get stabbed and keep going." Robin chipped in

"I guess we can kick my most defeated robots record out the window." Cyborg said sourly but added,

"Ah yeah, can I get a booyah!" Starfire let Cyborg down and went up to Phoenix with her own congrats,

"Yeah, you are ok! This calls for a Flagnarp hug." No sooner had she said it then he been crushed in an alien strength hug, wincing as his wound bleed a little.

"Are you ok?" Raven asked calmly,

"Yeah Raven, I'm a fast healer like you." Raven felt uneasy as she stared at his somewhat faltering smirk,

'It hurts so bad, why can't I heal it!' phoenix screamed in his mind as he held his glowing hand against his stomach under his cloak.

"Well we better get back to the tower and try and figure out what Slade's up to, it obvious he didn't know Phoenix was here." Robin concluded from what he had herd and witnessed, as every one turned to leave Phoenix took one confident step only to have vicious pain hit his body and blur hi vision,

"Damn blade." was all Phoenix could say before Raven turned on her heels from hearing a loud 'thud' behind her, all Phoenix could do was feel his body go cold and numb as foot steps rushed his way and hear dimming voice until total black suddenly filled his mind.

End CH4

**A/N normally I would go on, but considering how tired writing the fight scene made me I think I need to stop now before my writing gets sloppy. Guess you'll have to settle for a cliff hanger.**

**Hopefully the action makes up for the shortness**

**_(Snickers to himself) _:P**


	5. The emotional slip

_**A/N: I'm going to stress right now I struggle with fight scenes and in no way am use to writing them, feel free to give me tips because it only makes things slower when I try to force fight scene out to break up the slow story plot. Bear with me; you've been warned you don't like my action scene tell me how you would do it.**_

"Please no." a low voice nearly on the verge of whimpering said everything was echoing and the voices would fade in and out,

"Get him to the infirmary!" a male voice commanded.

"I'll get everything running just keep trying to heal him Raven." The more heavy set voice explained, it felt like it was a few hours before the voices were clear enough to understand again,

"I don't understand why we keep loosing him; his mind is the only thing still in tack." the heavy set voice seemed to curse in frustration.

'What do they mean loose.' Phoenix's mind softly questioned,

"We need to find out what that demon blade is, for now Raven you should…"

"I'm trying, but the connections weak I don't know if his mind will hold up." The some what gruff female voice interrupted signs of held back tears just noticeable in her voice, and then everyone gasped when the machine began to flat line again.

Phoenix opened his eyes to the grey metal ceiling and the yellow sunny rays told him it was midday, as he sat up in the stiff bed he felt tubes stuck in his arm and machinery hooked to them giving out readings. However Phoenix was never one for details when he first woke up, with a long exhausted yawn he waved his hand and removed the tubes and then with another wave dressed himself in new clothes wondering only for a second why his old change of clothes had a hole in the stomach. With sleep washing over his mind like a water fall Phoenix began to hover and leave the medical like room passing a make shift bed next to his with a dark purple blanket left in it as if just slept in. As he made his way to the living room things were fairly quite, he noticed as he hovered to the fridge and grabbed left over pizza and glided over to hang behind the coach. Being use to not drawing attention in a room full of people his mind continued to wake up mean while he narrowed his eyes wondering how long it would take the gang to get there heads out of the movie super ninjas six and look at him.

'I bet bird boy will sense me soon.' Phoenix in a sleepy and sarcastic mood thought to himself but to his surprise, Beast boy looked his way and practically let his mouth fall off his face like it was hanging by a thread.

"Dude, no way." He almost whispered in shock, Cyborg and Robin seemed to follow in equal shock,

"Uh, you feel alright?" Cyborg stunned voice asked; Phoenix just looked on in annoyance.

"You guys never see a guy eating pizza before, seesh!" Robin was the only one able to answer his sarcasm,

"It's a guy that wakes up out of a seven day comma that…" Phoenix cut him off,

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure you're just trying to piss me….REPEAT THAT LAST SENTENCE!" Phoenix mind woke up at warp speed taking in those words but before he could react he caught eye of Raven asleep on the coach next to the sofa in front of the TV,

"Is Raven ok?" he asked taking in the dark circles under her eyes and unusual amount of emotion painted on her sleeping face. Every one looked back and forth at each other then explained.

"While you were in a comma Raven not only healed you from day to day but kept your mind from well, I guess dying would be the best way to explain it." Robin was interrupted by an annoyed grumble from Beast boy,

"Yeah, and even when we could pry her loose from you she's been a pain to be around." Phoenix wasn't sure he could believe Beast boys annoyed grumble but sour looks from Cyborg and Robins faces kind of confirmed his comment. Starfire entered the room with noticeable less 'glee' as Phoenix put it than normal but her face lit up when she saw his face, he had to think fast.

"WAIT! No hugs!" he panicked but her crest fallen smile made his heart sink,

"Just don't break my ribs please." He squeaked as he was engulfed in a human strength hug.

"Now Raven can get out of the gloomy grumps!" she squealed as she went to wake her friend Robin and the other guy titans eyes widened in what looked like fear with a touch of terror,

"Raven I have great news!" in response to her loud cheer Raven scowled and tried her best not to break anything with her mind.

"I don't care if I'm missing the movie or anything else for that matter, just leave me alone." She said the last three words slowly in a strained gruff voice,

"But Raven…" Starfire tried.

"I'm going back to the infirmary." Raven finished as she was getting up and stopped from the voice that had hovered right behind her,

"Wow, who knew you cared so much." he said in a sarcastic tone ruined by the small snicker behind it. Before Raven could even think she was gliding her self into a warm hug that shocked every one, and after getting a hold of herself she wiped the blush off her face,

"Glad to have you back." She said in a casual tone ignoring the piercing stares and to make everyone gasp for the thousandth time that day Phoenix tried to grab Ravens hand as she was making her exit only to flinch his arm back and hold his sore but healed stomach bringing Raven back into the room as fast as she tried to leave it.

"Guess we're going to be hanging out some more." Phoenix said through his winces as he leaned into Raven and broke the invisible wall of her personal space.

After a long review of what had happened the last week Raven took Phoenix back to the infirmary for continued healing sessions.

"I don't know why but I'm not going to even ask what Control freak and Dr. Light were doing working together, I'm just glad you were able to heal me; I'm impressed." Phoenix finished as he felt the pained muscles ease at her touch, it was so good to let the pain fall that he closed his eyes only to sense an uneasy silence minutes later.

"I'm still awake if your wondering." Another pause filled the room just Phoenix and Raven with her hand hovering over his wound.

"So how long ago was it that I herd you guys say you kept loosing me? By the way, when you said loose what were you guys talking about.?" Phoenix couldn't help wanting to piece together the fragments of info he herd in a daze. Raven seemed to keep shifting her weight uneasy even if her face looked perfectly normal; not being one for letting anyone ignore him a little devil on Phoenix shoulder told him to lay his head on Ravens lap. Nothing wrong with that just making the reach to my wound easier to reach the little voice argued and that's exactly what he did, poor Raven had learned more than her share watching over his body about Phoenix.

Flash Back

_Raven had made her own little bed in the infirmary; to her disappointment everyone had left her holding the short stick leaving her with the night shift._

'_Stupid Beast boy, I bet he did that on purpose.' She grumbled wishing the effects of the demon blade were a little more predictable and makes her current life a lot easier, while swallowing her anger she grabbed a stack of books she took from her room being kind of a night owl she didn't plan on sleeping this early into the shift. A nagging voice told her there was a more worrying reason to her watchful eyes, breaking her thoughts Phoenix's body rolled over revealing a face of pain and suffering, it made Raven feel sad to not see his confident smile instead and it was painful to hear his nightmares._

'_Why can't I heal?' He murmured;_

'_Failure, I can't fail!' he continued in pain,_

'_Mom please don't die.' That's all Raven could take, she wouldn't let his mountain of confidence and happiness crumble away she loved his strength to much to see it fade from one lucky shot and one of Slade's plans. She reached her hand out and made sure to calm the pain that had spread to his chest then focused on calming his mind, after a couple of hours Raven was tired but Phoenix was at piece as she was letting sleep call to her she was taken by surprise._

"_Ra-Raven." She looked down taking her hand away from his head to see if he was awake or talking in his sleep, the drool on his mouth suggested more dream talk._

"_You have sexy legs." Raven was glad no one was around to see her blush because the dream he was having only got more embarrassing,_

"_You should hold that pose your hands on your hips make you…" his voice trailed off and Raven could only guess when he had been looking at her so carefully, she didn't notice until now the attractive sway to her hips she did when mocking someone and apparently Phoenix noticed a lot._

"_When you smirk I just want to kiss you …and get you to giggle that little rare quite giggle." Raven had been blushing the whole time but only his small smile made her almost feel flattered._

_End flash back_

"Are you ok Raven?" Phoenix asked when he noticed Raven zone out after he laid his head on her lap. Snapping out of a daze Raven answered Phoenix's question with caution but a firm voice,

"After we got you to the infirmary…" she paused,

"You kept dying on us like your heart was being strangled but let free then strangled twice as hard." She finished with a twinge at remembering the discomfort the memory brought. Phoenix peeked with one eye and felt guilt over the circles under her eyes showing her lack of sleep.

"I guess you've been doing this for a while now huh?" he wanted to confirm and she didn't seem to flinch at the question,

"Yeah, I got night shifts and was able to keep you stable." Raven wasn't ready for his thank you when he grabbed her hand and stroked it with his thumb, no matter how many times Phoenix saw her calm controlled and focused he felt happiness wash over his grim or lazy mood when he saw her faint blush over a funny moment or glaring eyes when she showed just how much Beast boy annoyed her. Then Phoenix's other hand traveled and reached back to her leg a smirk crossing his face.

"Sexy legs." He said almost like a tease.

(Hours later)

It didn't take long before Phoenix awoke to the titans alarm and he jumped up ready to go Raven was next to him in her bed and grabbed his arm,

"I think it's a little soon to be fighting." She said calmly but stern.

"I'm not going to let a stupid sword ruin my life; I'm not that easy to take down." He said seriously and Raven looked at his face solid and determined,

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She answered simple as they joined the others. Fang had been dumped again and he was madder than ever,

"Give it up Fang, just because your having a bad day doesn't mean you have to take it out on everyone else!" Robin commanded seeing him smash a near by ATM told them he wasn't listening as Beast boy morphed into a raptor and attacked the rest followed, Robin tried freezing him in place after Beast boy was swung to the ground and the flash froze Fang up to his human groin. Starfire less than pleased to see the boyfriend of her worst nightmare 'kitten' she was more than happy to star bolt him across the city, almost literally and he landed near the side of town wear they dumped toxic waste.

"Did I miss something or was that a little harsh for Starfire?" Phoenix asked following everyone to the crash sight,

"You wouldn't say that if you knew what he got Robin and Starfire stuck in the middle of." Beast boy whispered flapping his bat wings.

**A/N: I just thought of something, does anyone know if Beast boy talks while he's an animal? I might have just made a little goof**

When every one arrived at the dump there faces turned green as they were faced with a fully mutated Fang the size of a building and slimmer than his personality.

Raven looked at the corner of her eye and noticed Phoenix in dismay remembering something she read in his mind once,

"I hate spiders." He yelled with enough macho to hide what Raven really knew to be fear, as much as Phoenix put his feelings out in the open fear was not something he made a habit of showing. As Phoenix turned red from his glowing cape he charged forward taking flight,

"Wait don't let him…" it was too late Fang paralyzed Phoenix in mid flight leaving him to face plant from the left over momentum. Starfire and Raven tried attacking the new giant with a combo, Ravens lightning black magic sparked off of a glowing green bolt that collided knocking the giant spider back as dozens of green and black exploding balls started to rain on his body with a giant hairy leg Starfire stopped just in time to grab the swinging leg with her super human strength. While Raven encased three more legs in black energy, Beast boy morphed into the biggest dinosaur he could think of and let Cyborg hitch a ride.

"Now were talkin!" Cyborg said as he transformed his arm and aimed a shot at Fangs six coal black eyes meanwhile Robin carried Phoenix body to a safe distance then joined the fight.

'Stupid! How could you let yourself get frozen in round one, I was so afraid of that stupid spider I rushed in and tried killing it like I always do when I'm scared.' Phoenix scolded himself as he watched his friends struggle.

"This is your entire fault, if it wasn't for you and that orange slut id be normal and kissing my sweet and innocent kitten now!" Fang fumed almost ignoring the fact he was being attacked. Phoenix was listening to the fight and watched Robin and Starfire almost match faces of hostility except Starfire had glowing green eyes.

'Normally when a guy says a girl innocent she's completely opposite.' Phoenix thought to his self as he tried to distract his defeated feeling with sarcasm, Raven tried enclosing fangs whole body in black when she was slammed into Starfire and sent flying into a rocky cliff.

"You girls can't handle all of this." The spider smirked with an underline tone that was very suggestive; Raven rubbed her head,

"Never in a million years." She shivered in disgust.

"In your dreams honey, Ids never date a butch like you." While Raven was un phased by the comment Phoenix's white motionless body in a sudden force regained a lot of color and was almost on fire as he caught the small glimpse of anger and doubt when Raven herd the comment as if to voice 'am I really that ugly?'

'That tears it! Frozen with fear or not, this jerks as good as squashed!' Phoenix screamed in his mind. Robin and Cyborg were pinned by spider legs while Beast boys giant tail was in mid slam and Raven about to be eaten dangling by her cape when every one froze, a giant red glow lit up the night and the spider blinked in surprise. The shock gave Cyborg and Robin time to escape while Robin shot him self out from under his leg with his silver staff Cyborg gave a quick blue shot that made the monster yelp in pain and raise his pencil point foot. Robin rushed to help Starfire limp body while a red glow encased Ravens body and guided her in a quick but gently ripping motion into Cyborg's arms, the energy felt angry and fierce but almost loving all at the same time. Beast boy joined the others in aw/ fear as the red glow walked slowly up to the stunned spider,

"You think you can go insulting people and get away with it!" the body shaped glow voiced with venom,

"Take this runt!" Fang tried spiting venom only to see it evaporate into smoke, then before another move Phoenix was right in front of the towering monster and without hesitation jumped up and karate chopped Fangs head with a dark red glowing hand, bringing the spider head down to eye level,

"Azarath Matreon Zerath!" The ground began to shake and his eyes turned black a giant underground pipe broke out of the glowing red cracks in the ground and slammed the spider down the middle of his back sending all his legs spread eagle,

"Take this! You creepy!..." the ground was turned into a giant mouth made of two slabs of giant rock with a spider trapped in the middle, each time the earth closed and opened like a elevator door and each time it opened revealed a giant Fang getting more deformed by the minute,

"Over grown"

Slam

"Idiotic!"

SLAM!

"LOSER!"

**SLAM! **

"You couldn't get a girlfriend much less deserve one!"

SLAM! The other teens stared in fear as the short tempered team mate flipped. The only thing that saved the spider from a timely death was a desperate and I stress desperate last minute reaching slash slamming across Phoenix's midsection, the team was shocked to see the damage take no effect on there friend aside from getting him to drop his glowing rock fly swatters but things settled down ounce star labs haze matt team arrived and carried the mutant Fang off to be hopefully downsized. Feeling overwhelmed by his outburst Phoenix sunk into the ground disappearing to the tower everyone assumed,

"Uh, y'all think he's ok?" Cyborg asked first,

"He's had a rough first day back, he just needs some time." Robin said a little uneasy. Raven knew the price of leaving your emotions running like a broken dam and told herself she'd check on him,

"Dudes got serious issues." Beast boy said helping Robin help Starfire up to her feet.

"You would too if you got taken down right after you just finished getting back up." Raven answered with her usual amount of annoyance towards Beast boy, she continued after seeing every ones puzzled looks.

"Think about it." She stated simply getting Robin to reach his conclusion and hers,

"Ravens right, Phoenix doesn't strike me as the type to get beaten in a fight often; getting beaten into a comma only to wake up and be beat again cant do much for his ego." Robin finished while Raven yet again kept a blank face hiding her offense to Robins comment,

'I wouldn't call it ego.' She commented to herself. After everyone made it back to the tower they looked for Phoenix until there was only one place left to look, his room. Raven noticed that after a while she was the only one still walking toward his room and she looked back to find Cyborg, Robin, Beast boy and Starfire all waving with awkward smiles on there faces, a giant throbbing vein appeared on Ravens head as she narrowed her eyes,

"Are you guys coming? I thought you said we should 'all' talk to him." She stated only to hear Beast boy crow in the form of a chicken,

"No way am I going in there." Cyborg stated, Raven started to fell alone again as she had suddenly become the only one not blinded by fear and differences to see past the dark powers and edgy attitude to see that petting the vicious Doberman sort of speak wouldn't get her hand chewed off. Raven still continued to go up to the door and knocked, it felt weird to be on the other side of the whole opening my door but not letting you in thing now Raven knew how it felt. She knocked a little harder and got no response but it was almost like she could feel he was on the other side, there connection wasn't as official as her connection with Robin but a mix of pain, sorrow, and confusion in the shape of a body leaned against the door, so ignoring that the conversations wasn't private she spoke through the door,

"You don't have to feel alone Phoenix, I know what it feels like when you loose control trust me." She stopped feeling if it was right to continue,

"I'm not saying you didn't look scary back there, it's hard for me to lie so optimistically like that, but showing your not all jokes and smiles is what makes you a friend." After a long paused she just held her ever strong gaze until the door slid half way open, to her disappointment the wet streams down his cheek that he tried to hide proved he was truly shaken and desperately controlling something inside that wasn't going to be settled by words in the blink of an eye.

"Go on." He said flatly, and inside Raven felt like she was looking at his own version of timid,

"If it helps I can try to teach you more control…" she tapered off knowing she had to travel a familiar path again for the newest titan,

"I learned how to contain my rage, you can to." She saw his eyes widen in shock,

"What do you call him?" Raven asked bluntly feeling the display of intent to kill earlier was the work of his own inner demons.

"Wrath, and sometimes I wonder if…he's just toying with me, like he already has control and just toying with me until I like the idea." She was shaken by his answer, she couldn't imagine what it be like if her rage seduced her into losing control making her like it. The door opened completely and he grabbed her into a hug, her shocked expression went ignored and didn't last ounce she felt the jolts and shakes in his hold,

'Is he crying?' she wondered but a strong urge kept him from confirming what she already suspected at the door.

"Thanks for looking past the fear and coming, you could have just as well let me sit in my room and tough it out, but you looked past the mask and saw me dying wanting to truly help." He whispered she felt better that she did go to talk to him and still in his arms the only reason she felt odd was the audience down the hall.

"I think our friends have had a little show, I think ill have a little fun now; have you ever been able to make anyone else feel this…" he stopped before his mouth could betray him and like a mask was put back on he went back inside only to come out in the civilian clothes everyone first meet him in and a devilish smirk.

"Well guys I'm going to the new strip club rave, don't wait up." He smirked even wider waiting for the panic to set in,

'Three, two, one.' He echoed in his mind,

"WHAT!" everyone yelled together, he especially noticed Raven completely pink face and stare into his hidden eyes hiding behind his hat.

"You cant, that place is for adults what are you thinking!?" Cyborg reasoned Phoenix just continued walking without a care in the world counting off what he was planning to do,

'Drown my sorrows in drinks; flirt with hopeless girls to distract his mind with careless pleasure, sounds like a plan if I do say so myself.' He made sure to focus enough to answer Cyborg panic.

"It may be hard to believe but I was going through dating and bars before you were telling the girl next door she's cute then throw mud in her hair." He addressed to mostly the guys,

"I know a lot about women." He sent his smirk into overdrive as he peeked at Raven and her face was back to normal but only he could spy with a key eye that rosy blush that showed the complete opposite emotion of her half circle eyes that could care less, maybe a pout would be the right word to use not a sad one but a sassy pout. As they all looked on in shock Raven felt uneasy as he passed, even if she had a reason to be jealous she knew what he was going to do was not emotional at all but pure indulgent just to distract himself, a poor excuse for meditation and disgusting.

'Then why am I letting him do it?' She had to ask her self remembering the devil smirk and hidden eyes any girl could have trouble resisting.

Phoenix had left almost near midnight and it was now the next day around noon. In the living room Raven drank tea while Beast boy was getting ready to run the obstacle course, thanks to Ravens complaining about him Robin made it an order he would grumble occasionally on the way. It seems right at the moment the living room had become busy with traffic with Cyborg on his way to trick out the T car and Starfire making her daily trip to her room to feed silky. Robin wasn't doing anything specific before he noticed what everyone else did,

"Hey ladies (hiccup) ever see a T tower before?" they herd a voice slur with two other giggles equally tanked in tow. Phoenix stepped in with two ladies easily the age his legal guardians would be and fully developed with there age. As the door opened to a blinding light Phoenix nearly fell in with his two 'rave girls' on each arm seductively close to his body,

"I never thought a seventeen year old could be so…experienced." The girl on the right finished almost like a meow,

"Yeah call us next time and we can bring friends." The blonde on the left said.

"Maybe your guy friends over there would like to join the fun, we don't mind teaching them how to have fun." The brunette said then winked at Robin, as he turned red at the cleavage she had made an extra effort to show. Starfire saw this and narrowed her eyes in hate,

"You guys (hic) don't have to go yet do you?" Phoenix slurred Raven glaring harder than her normal gloomy stare.

"Sorry honey, but we have to get back to our sorority soon before were missed." One explained, this only made the drunken boys smile widen,

"Why don't I go with you, it just isn't a sorority until you hide your first boy under your bed." he said with confidence but before the girls could except they were scared off by Starfire glowing green eyes and Raven calmly wrapped Phoenix in black energy dragging his swaying body to the coach, leaving the two girls to blow a kiss and sway away encouraged by Cyborg, Robin, and Beast boys frozen hungry stares.

"What you do that for Raven, I was having fun." He paused; being drunken hadn't damaged his sarcasm,

"You can blink now." Phoenix interrupted himself to tease the guy titans and they shook there head before sitting on the coach forgetting all other tasks. Raven was calm but fuming feeling a female dominance over take her understanding of why he had done such an act only worthy of, of a…

'Pig.' She scolded in her mind,

"I prefer player." he responded making her yet again caught of guard,

"Your drunk." She said bluntly setting him on the sofa and sitting next to him.

"Not that I'm admitting (hiccup) anything, but wouldn't that be the point?" some how sarcasm used on her didn't amuse her at all. In a sitting position Phoenix tilted his head back staring into the air, smiling like an idiot.

"I know your dunk and you just don't feel it yet." And just as he was about to deny it she used her magic to hover a lighter in front of his mouth,

" you cant prove…" Beast boy ducked to avoid the fire ball that rushed from Phoenix mouth. Leaving him staring in disbelief and reconsidering things,

"Maybe I could crash in your room Rae." The nick name confirmed his drunken state yet had more desire in its tone than she would dare believe passing it off to her imagination. He stood up only to lean heavily on Raven as she jumped up,

"Why my room." She asked needed to search for any underline intent that would lead to an automatic no.

"My room would kill any one who set foot in it with out me controlling it," then he added softly,

"And I trust you." His smile showed he was minutes from passing out,

"You're going to pay for this." she warned mostly for appearances, even if Robin was too busy avoiding Stars disappointed glare and the boys were waiting for the next best excuse to run.

"Don't be fooled, I'm a hopeless flirt but I know who's important to (hic) me." He whispered cryptically before falling asleep in her soft hold.

'Wow, just by touching him I can feel so much. Maybe he controls his feelings by over acting with them instead of holding them in.' she thought to herself. A little angry she would need Cyborg help to drag his dead weight to her room,

'WAIT! HES SLEEPING IN MY ROOM!' her mind also seemed to let sink in.

END CH 5

**A/N: That was fun. But also dangerously close to being kind of random. You can be the judge I won't know until I let it sit a while and re read things to see if it fits. I'll give you a hint about the possible next chapter; I personal like to play the jealousy angle when getting my main characters love interested to realizes her feelings**


	6. So thats your real name

The sun was still up but Phoenix didn't care his powers stopped him from throwing up every five minutes but the fire burning in his head couldn't be stopped by anything!

"Your bed is so nice, it like sleeping on a cloud." Phoenix said in his drunken voice, a slur every now and again and shifting from too quiet to hear and ear splitting loud; he made an angel in the sheets and realized he may be the only soul even remotely close to being in her room and stay more than the two seconds Beast boy and Cyborg were allowed before snatched into nevermore in side her mirror.

"You're just lucky your drunk or I'd throw you in your room and let the sprits knock you around." She some what hissed, Phoenix felt mock hurt she was annoyed by him like Beast boy at the moment. Then after Phoenix let his body sink into the bed, he peeked through one eye and noticed Raven seemed to be trying with all her might just to keep her eye lids open.

'I hate jumping the gun, but if I didn't know any better she lost sleep over my lack of return last night; guess I can still feel guilt after all.' Phoenix scolded himself in his mind, when he slowly and still off balanced stood back up his sketchy movement caused Ravens heavy eyes to shoot back open, her purple eyes followed his body as it moved towards her and grabbed her hand leading her to the bed. He felt her resistance and it made him happy, seeing his never fail charm still not consume her by now not only made her hard to get but it made him respect her. Finally at her bed he silently gestured her to sit then went passed the bed to another side of the room and looked for something in the room's natural darkness. He felt her eyes burn into his back then he reached for a fairly large and fancy chair grazing his hand over a burning candle in the process,

"son of a…" was all he could mumble before sucking the side of his hand with his mouth, his ears twitched at the sound of covered giggles but not the bubbly kind that just isn't Raven, but they were of the giggling family. Ounce he got the chair and dragged it to the right spot he plopped down in it ready to fall asleep,

"What are you doing?" Raven asked truly confused,

"Momma didn't raise no fool; you need your bed more than I do I'm lucky you let me in." Raven ventured more.

"What makes you think…" she was cut off.

"You're tired, and I'm tired of you losing sleep over me." He smiled; warmth in his voice, he could see the curiosity run over her face but before she could defend her independence and show her ability to take care of her self Phoenix was fast asleep even missing the titans alarm two hours later in the day.

"This may be a chair but I'm sure not complaining." He said out loud then looked over to see Ravens bed empty.

'Stubborn.' He said to himself then anything he was thinking was silenced by the hammer taken to his head that swayed his body side to side.

"God damn! No, more…crap I don't even remember the drink." He felt shock wash over as he stumbled to the door; he walked through an empty tower which got him suspicious. Not wanting to compare himself to Slade he shook his head as he gave a little new gadget he'd been working on a field test. Having eyes all over the city was an idea he felt Slade may have had after Phoenix's spying obsession might have washed off a little.

"Run the video feed through a local satellite, bounce it of a dish and…presto instant bird's eye view." he voiced out loud. The titan's main computer now had a satellite image of the city and with the use of the time stamp of the computer last alarm he pin pointed the latest fight; the satellite zoomed in and showed a live video feed. The live feed first picked up on a high tech laser being engulfed in black and pulled away from the female villain Phoenix guessed and watched it get pulled apart into each little screw and floating gears. The villain was in a seductive female ninja suit that nearly looked painted on, her hair was left water falling down to her shoulders from Phoenix's some what blocked view; the top half of her outfit was like a bra separated from the sexy tight pants, Phoenix zoomed in on a tattoo on her lower back near her mature butt.

'That looks familiar, and not just her butt.' He joked to himself watching Beast boy get sucker punched, then the ninja did a spin kick revealing the grown woman's face with a mask over her mouth, Phoenix's eyes widened in surprise and he froze the feed. It was those UN forgettable blue eyes that gave it away,

"Ohhhh, No." He let a drawn out groan fill his body feeling the headache double in his head. The titans were taking on one of the toughest female ninja that they ever faced, even Robin was out matched by the years of skill she had under her belt. Disappearing in the blink of an eye and blinding flash bombs; advanced traps and cat like abilities that had to be her powers they had discovered painfully. Raven was about to deliver a series of slashes of magic when every one herd Phoenix yell,

"STOP!" he rose out of the street and his cape wrapped his whole body hood down, Cyborg cannon stopped glowing and Robin and Starfire looked Phoenix way and Beast boy was still in a daze. They waited for him to continue when he landed on his feet stumbling a little (Hiccup), his left over drunkenness caused Raven to groan in half embarrassment half displeasure. He slowly made his way to the female ninja held in a fighting stance watching every ones move, when there was only a step between them silence washed over the city most of the citizen ran away by now. She was going to attack when her eye meet with his, the connection acted as bondage on her body every one watched only growing in confusion as they saw her sudden drop in furry; Raven felt anxious. He slowly brought himself to a hover to match her height never breaking eye contact; his hand touched her face like he was seeing if it was real. Ravens eyes narrowed watching for any sudden moves at all, he pulled down the mask over her mouth revealing soft pink lips and he closed the distance soon after Robin watched not knowing how to tell his team to approach the situation not remembering team mates kissing the villain covered in training as everyone watched him give her a short but emotional peck on the lips, no one could hear his whispers.

"Long time, did you miss me?" only the ninja could hear his whisper the teasing sarcasm that she knew to belong to one person as her eyes lit up in excitement,

"JASON, I missed you so Much!" the woman squealed in delight as she swallowed Phoenix in an energized hug.

"Jason?" every one said in unison dropping there defenses as they saw the danger lift from the air,

"It's Phoenix now." He corrected her as every one came into speaking range except Raven who looked glaring at the moment as Phoenix noticed,

'Probable another one of his rave girls, I don't have time for this.' Ravens thoughts were very irritated. As she was about to leave a voice stopped her,

"Aw, Raven don't tell me your jealous come say hello." She could hear underline amusement in his voice so she floated down to look him in the eye.

"I am not jealous, you said it yourself I've been tired lately and the two hours I spent tossing and turning hasn't been very refreshing." She said in a dangerous tired tone, only to see the challenge in his eyes his smirk made her wonder if he had twisted the word tired in his drunk mind to something perverted and suggestive. Frustrated Raven for the first time ever backed down first leaving the perv for the rest of her friends to deal with,

"Now Raven this is no way to treat my, big sister." He smiled devilishly as Raven stopped in her tracks probable hating herself deeply for jumping to conclusions,

"Um, don't hit me but do you always kiss your sister on the lips." Beast boy blurted out and Robin noticed the woman and Phoenix flash a pink blush,

"It was a lot more innocent when we were kids." The woman answered quietly, Raven saw her chance to get her mystic back.

"So, Jason huh?" she smirked as she was rewarded with a glare from Phoenix,

"Yeah, my little brother uses to be the cutest thing we use to do every thing together; but I guess were little to old for some things now." Suddenly Phoenix's face lit up red as memories of 'bath night' flashed before his eyes and his imagination ran away with him UN willingly thinking of how much she had grown specifically.

"Do you always have to tease me in public?" he said still red faced only to have his cheeks pinched,

"What's the matter, too cool for your big sis now?" she teased taking joy in her control over him and his attempts to look macho in her eyes she was only able to see the little brother she adored in the past. Phoenix caught on to Robins strange stares and recalled the outfit his sister was wearing he'd been drooling over earlier,

"Her names Kim and you better stop thinking about her now!" Phoenix growled, revealing he had been reading some upsetting thoughts from the male titan's minds. Kim tried to contain her laughter and draped her arms around Phoenix neck from, behind.

"Still protecting me like a watch dog after all these years." She gushed then pecked him on the cheek causing pink to explode all over his face as he shook his head wildly to shoo it away, reminding him of his hang over to his displeasure which turned to fear when he herd his sister sniffing him.

"Have you been drinking?" she accused, her tightened grip told him her over protectiveness hadn't left either, his eye began to twitch and before Beast boy could open his mouth Phoenix face silently and without movement went chibi and eyes turned red teeth sharp as fangs. The silent threat said NOT A WORD crystal clear, but Raven looked in a daring mood suddenly,

"I don't drink." He said confidently and plain, Raven didn't hold back picking up on the amusing scent of fear,

"Didn't you go to a rave last night, and come in at noon with two girls I might add." She said casually.

"That's cold." Cyborg said to himself under his breath,

"I don't know what your talking about." He lamely countered,

"Really?" Kim questioned in a suspicious tone.

"You wouldn't lie to me would you, I can make you tell the truth." She baited,

"Id likes to see you, try." He was ambushed as she turned him around and playfully rubbed his face in her full round chest then let him go to watch his face flash pink and a vicious nose bleed start,

"You don't play fair." He whined, defeated with a hand over his nose and pain from his hangover; she sighed seeing his face on the verge of whimpering,

"I guess ill take pity on you and make some herbal tea that can fix any hang over." She said sweetly then forced him to relax and rested the back of his pained head on her chest,

"You have to say the magic words first." She grinned.

"Ah come on sis." She waited and herd him sigh,

"I love you sis." Raven getting her fill of teasing that day gave a mock 'ahhh' that earned another glare that she in her own way loved provoking, Kim had gotten a twinkle in her eye seeing the two in mortal combat sort of speak.

"Well every one knows my name, whose next?" Kim asked, Phoenix started pointing.

"That's Robin, he's Cyborg, then there's Beast boy and Starfire…" he paused,

"Miss Mistress of the night over there name is Raven." He said a mix of sarcasm and anger in his tone, Phoenix felt Kim move to look Raven over, a sinking feeling told him his sister was trying to play match maker for her little brother.

"You better not break my brothers heart, others wise I approve." Before she could clarify two hands began fiercely covering her mouth as Phoenix franticly changed subjects.

"So I guess, it will be ok for my sister to see the tower." He said grinning nervously and glaring a little feeling Kim's wicked smile under his hands. The others seemed confused and as far as he could tell even Robin hadn't read between the lines, it bugged Phoenix the main reason was probable a strong disbelief Raven could possible be involved in any kind of relationship. Which was another thing, Raven summoned all her skills and had made her expression completely blank, and he couldn't get the slightest glimpse of what she thought of her sister's suspicious comment.

"Sure, a friend of a team mate is a friend of the titans and that includes family." Robin answered; they all had made motions to head back when Raven chipped in,

"So I guess you'll be ok to go to you're room by tonight right, Jason?" his shock, disappointment, and hurt all turned into an annoyed grumble and his sister seemed to note this as well.

'Great, two against one.' He thought to himself,

'I could get use to this teasing thing.' Raven said to herself smiling a little.

_(You can't miss or feel pain over what you don't remember; something Jason will soon to realize. )_

"You're taking long enough with that tea; she isn't doing any thing funny right Raven." For reason still a mystery to the team Phoenix asked Raven to supervise his sister,

"What are you afraid of, poison or something?"

"Or something." He whispered under his breath getting a wicked look from his sister,

"What are you trying to say?" she asked slowly,

" After the training you did with that wicked old witch of a teacher you had I don't…" suddenly a kunai went flying through the new paper he was reading, Raven tried to see were the kunai disappeared after cutting a hole in the paper fully blocking his face.

"You better have been trying to miss, sis." He said in a slow dangerous tone that sounded odd like he bite his tongue. As he lowered the paper he reveled a sharp blade caught in his teeth,

"The paper was blocking my aim." She said casually, he narrowed his eyes

"Oh I'm sure you weren't aiming at my head at all." He answered sarcastically, then carefully twitched his head spitting the blade into a near by table.

"Oh yeah this tea is defiantly working." He sighed as every one gather around the first new female in the tower since Terra,

"So what brings you to the city?" Robin asked controlling his reactions as Kim seemed to beam seduction in her every gesture.

"I was on a freelance mission actually, but being with my brother is way more important than killing his new found friends, no offense."

"None taken." Robin said more like a question,

"I'm sure I was your biggest reason for dropping a chance at a butt load of money." Phoenix questioned as he sipped with an enjoyment that betrayed his sharp tone,

"Your just grumpy." She said a sliver of hurt present, only his sister could bring the guilt out in him.

"So, are you working for Slade?" Robin asked bluntly like the detective he is, Phoenix stopped sipping and Kim looked away.

"Smooth Robin, real smooth." Raven commented,

"No, I'm not working for, Slade. But I'm sure he's been fine without his big sister around." Kim seemed to beg confirmation from her brother the last to loose connection with there family.

"Well…" Beast boy felt a red aura cover his mouth,

"He was fine last I checked sis, little pest still trying to find mom." He said in a well hidden pain, everyone was silently looking the two sibling's faces over,

'Why don't I believe you?' Kim echoed in her mind, and then Phoenix's shifting in his seat caused her to shift her mood,

"Um, you don't happen to feel funny do you Jason, anything besides a relaxed feeling?" Phoenix raised his eye brow,

"Why?" he dragged out suspicion in his voice,

"Well, herbal teas are tricky; if you don't mix them just right side effects come along."

"Like what?" he asked fearfully and greeting his teeth in held back anger. Kim walked up and whispered in his ear causing his left eye to twitch and for him to run to his room.

"What's the matter with him?" Kim got a wicked smile on her face,

"Well sometimes the tea can bring out certain, urges." She hinted with air quotes,

"Like?" Raven pressed on,

"Sexual urges." Raven felt herself get flush but fought of a heat that dared paint her cheeks,

"You remind me of myself Raven, want to have a little fun?" everyone else seemed to go back to business while Raven and Kim plotted.

"I'm not sure about this; I don't really do the whole revealing thing like Starfire." Raven explained in her room with Kim rummaging through her clothes, Raven currently referring to Star's trade mart short skirt.

"A real woman knows how to work with what she's got, and you got my bottomless knowledge of what makes my brother tick, besides don't you want to get him back?" Raven thought about it and agreed hesitantly,

"Here try this?" Raven perked her eye brow,

"How is wearing my old leotard going to drive him crazy, the only difference is its two sizes smaller."

"This makes it so much sneakier." Kim grinned,

"You have to leave your cape behind too." After a couple of minutes and a little uneasy struggling Raven was set, Raven might of considered what see was wearing as a swim suit if it wasn't so snug, it fit to her like a stream line tight one piece and her trade mark cape gone left her tugging at her butt to undo a more suggestive cling to her body.

"I still think I'm a long shot from making him pop his pants." Raven said, feeling uncertain,

"You underestimate your body girlfriend." Kim commented some what out of character. As Phoenix came back in he noticed Robin and Starfire were gone, so he sat at the table with Beast boy while Cyborg pigged out purposely mocking Beast boy's tofu while Phoenix grabbed a soda. Kim gave Raven a nod a she carefully rose from the sofa and went to grab a stack of books she had laying around for convenience outside of her room.

**(I'd like to mention now I'm disappointed in the teen titans fan fic's so far, even if Robin Raven pairings are most likely rare, I haven't found any meaningful ones I'm willing to read, the people I've come across aren't even considering Robin Raven, in my opinion if Raven doesn't get a cool guy like Robin at least make one just as cool like I did. But I guess I'm jumping to conclusions since I won't even look at Raven Beast boy pairings and haven't read a Raven Red X pairing in awhile)**

Phoenix was in the middle of a long gulp when he looked up from his can he couldn't believe his eyes, as he watch Raven gracefully walk certain parts of her looked firm and rounder but before he could blame the tea,

"Dude, need a Sippy cup?" Beast boy laughed, Phoenix broke out of his stare when he felt a cold liquid miss his mouth and stain his shirt.

"You know I can trap you in one of your morphs permanently, right?" Beast boy narrowed his eyes,

"You're bluffing." Just to make sure Beast boy didn't end up getting curious about his staring,

"Care to gamble with your life as a human as you know it?" he said confidently,

"What's that Robin? Training practice, ok." Beast boy yelled and scurried off.

"That was harsh." Cyborg commented,

"If that's what you call telling the truth." Phoenix replied simply this made Cyborg seriously consider just what Phoenix was capable of before continuing eating ribs like an African lion. Raven unfortunately had misunderstood the incident,

'I knew this was stupid, he's to busy arguing with Beast boy to ogle over me. At least I don't have to worry about driving him to the point of molesting me.' Raven thought to herself not bothering to look back at the flustered Phoenix shaking his head. After her slow glide to her books she figured she'd lower her standards just one second more before going to her room to change and plot a more reasonable pay back. Raven dropped one of her books in the right position and slowly bent down to get it, after counting to ten slowly she was at seven when she herd the crash of a metal stool chair,

'I can't believe I just fell flat on my face staring at Ravens.' Phoenix thoughts froze when he saw Raven look his way and a strange warm smile flickered across her face that set his face on fire, he couldn't prove it but he just knew he was busted.

After a on slot of seducing moments planed by Kim between Raven and Phoenix Raven got worried, she didn't like messing with Phoenix under the influence and felt it was like if someone would have manipulated her when her fears escaped nevermore.

'OH GOD! I'm acting like Beast boy.' She screamed in her mind and after just finishing getting out of the training fields water fall in a bikini Kim had on hand she needed to calm Jason down, her friends were starting to notice her taunts anyway and that's when Kim and she both agreed they'd stop. Raven grabbed a towel and dried her body and made the towel into a make shift cape, Raven started looking through the tower hoping he didn't retreat to his room, then she fond him in the hall way,

"Phoenix, I want to say sorry…I've kind of been teasing you all day." She decided to take the direct approach; he turned around only to get a sharp nose bleed.

"Are you ok?" she asked,

"Its ok, you were probable getting ideas from my sister, caught up in her secret agenda like so many others have." She noticed he was sweating and couldn't look at her,

"It's ok to look at me, it's only a bikini." She said,

"Yeah, but I'm not my self trust me." He said and that's when she noticed his heavy breathing.

"I know about the side effects if that's what you're talking about." He flinched then closed some distance between them,

"My sister more than likely gave you half the story." She was puzzled by what he said until he grabbed her hand and put it on his chest. She felt his heart was about to explode from beating so hard,

"Let me help you before you black out or something." Before he could decline she pressed her hand firm to his chest ignoring the hardened muscles that she almost wanted to see full view and focused her energy until his rigid body was completely relaxed, when she looked away from her hand his eyes looked at her with more passion than shed ever seen in her life. Time slowed as his hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her in, they were eye to eye inches apart when Raven closed her eyes sadly and stopped his lips from coming with her fingers,

"I've been disappointed before, besides I don't think you want to do this; not in the heat of some tea." She added then quickly walked away leaving him blank.

(ALARM!)

"Titans go!" minutes later an explosion down town alerted the titans and with Kim in tow everyone arrived to find people running around mentally scared for life raving about random things even curling up into balls.

"Stop right there…" Robin yelled only to have his heroic banter cut off by a car glowing red smashing into the villain in question, Robin glared at Phoenix who looked colder than usual,

"Get over it, they never listen. The quicker we knock his brains out the less they suffer." Phoenix rude truth didn't agree with Robin but Phoenix crossed his arms then waved his hand,

"Be my guest boy blunder." Everyone herd the chill in his voice.

"You dare insult me by bringing this traitor in my presence and striking me!?" the titans were taken back until Robin spoke,

"You must be Kim's employer." Robin deducted and Kim nodded to confirm.

"Haven't you learned to stop trusting women?" Phoenix commented and Kim and Raven flinched in guilt,

"What gives you the right to cry for attention any more than the rest of these villains!" the oddly dressed man had had enough trash talk and lifted a long strange ray gun,

"You're pretty stupid if you think you're quick enough to hit me." Phoenix mock laughed as he pre pared a series of advanced air maneuvers,

"You aren't stupid, but you're still a pathetic hero." The man shot back before firing his gun at Raven,

"RAVEN! Look out." Phoenix yelled before diving in the way and taking the purple blast shoting him into Raven who stopped his body. He was still alive but now he was in a trance and looked like he was stuck in a nightmare.

"What did you do to him?" Raven growled,

"Nothing really, but you'll find out soon enough." The villain named Mind Bender warned.

End CH 6

**A/N: I would go on but I hate keeping readers waiting for a new chapter, my next chapter should be quicker since I have the next event already in my head, it a writer thing I guess**


	7. Authors Note

Authors note

I know I have a small ring of fans or maybe even just one, but I hate keeping anyone in the dark. I would normally at least continue my story every two weeks. School and life have given me more drama than usual so for those who have been waiting because I haven't wrote in a while the next times I do Ill have at least 3 chapters to post. I'm just glad I got any review at all, caught ya'll later 


	8. AN 2 my promise

A/N;

For those of you who are at least semi- dedicated readers of mine, thanks it does this writer a lot of confidence to have people actually read is stuff. I thank you early fans like gwacie21 and werecat I think (my memory of screen names is a little fuzzy) Here's the deal, my story WILL continue and I never had any intention of quitting I in fact have in advance thought out a fair and long story plot keeping in spirits with both the animated tv series and comics. In my down time to get in the mood I did some Wikipedia research on the teen titans and found various interesting things. Here is where things got derailed, I got H1N1 and was sent to the hospital. Here I was with all these ideas and background and by the time I'm recovered which is pretty much just now I find myself rereading my work to figure out just where I've left off and what direction I'm going. Thanks for sticking with me and I welcome any new fans. I'm back! But it's just like getting knocked down a hill, takes a while to get back up. (Don't get me started on how much school I missed) P.S. I wouldn't mind advice from experienced fan fiction writers, I'm having trouble putting Star fires general alien characteristics in writing and giving Cyborg that African American feel(making Starfire sound like herself same with Cyborg), if any one is the king of writing Starfire and Cyborg give me a clue please and thank you.

As a weakness I feel pushed to leak some of my upcoming ideas, they range from lustful attempts to get Ravens love to jealous hints of Raven /Robin, upcoming villains like Mad Mod and Brother Blood and back story on my character with luck even some killer face offs between Slade and Phoenix. A looming feeling Phoenix may very well tear the teen titans team apart. I'm even working on my own Red X angle for Phoenix, how does 'The Phantom Spade' sound.


End file.
